Such a crude material forming machine is previously known which has a crude material tank and a cutter device. The cutter device has a guide cylinder with an upper opening and a lower opening, and the upper opening is connected to a lower end opening of the tank. The upper opening communicates with the lower opening through a passage formed in the guide cylinder. The crude material in the tank is forcely introduced into the passage through the upper opening and extruded from the lower opening of the guide cylinder. The cutter device has, moreover, cutter means arranged at the lower opening of the guide cylinder, and the extruded crude material is cut off by means of the cutter means. The cutter means is, for example, composed of a disc positioned below the lower opening and a cutter sleeve mounted slidable on the guide cylinder. The extruded crude material is deflected in a circular shape radially outward along the upper surface of the disc, and, when the cutter sleeve is moved downward and the lower edge of this sleeve is engaged closely with the outer periphery edge of the disc, the deflected crude material is cut off into a ring shape (if the disc has an upwardly extending rod from its center) or a circular shape. Thus a mass of crude material having a special shape is obtained. Thereafter, for example, the mass is fried to produce a ring-shaped doughnut if the crude material is dough, or the mass is steamed to produce a "Kamaboko" if the crude material is fish-paste.
However, tastes of the demanders are recently variegated, even foodstuffs tend to follow the fashion at present, and even annular doughnuts, "Kamaboko" and the like should be desirably varied in appearance and/or taste.
In the conventional crude material forming machine, the taste of the crude material such as dough or fish-paste can be adjusted, but the machine cannot produce a variety by dividing the mass of crude material into a plurality of sections of various taste and/or colors, and has a limitation in variation of taste and/or color.